Heather
Heather is a character on Total Drama Island and a member of The Screaming Gophers. She is the main antagonist for being manipulative, sinister, and cruel to others, as her method of winning. She's caused many eliminations and started an unfair alliance with Lindsay and Beth. Biography Not So Happy Campers Part 1 Much to her dismay, Heather learns that she will be spending her summer in a rundown camp and attempts to leave the competition only to find out she couldn't due to the fine print of her contract. Heather is placed on the Screaming Gophers and immediately gets in a conflict with most of her team mates, mainly Leshawna and Gwen. Heather refuses to jump off the cliff. Not So Happy Campers Part 2 Not wanting to ruin her hair. This leads to an argument between her and Leshawna which culminates in the latter throwing her off the cliff. Heather vows to get revenge on Leshawna, but during the final moments of the challenge, she insincerely apologies to her. When Lindsay questions her motives, Heather simply reveals that her intentions were to keep Leshawna's guard down, emphasizing the importance "keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer". The Big Sleep In order to secure her victory, Heather convinces Lindsay and Beth to form an alliance with her, under the promise that she will bring them to the final three with her. In reality, she is simply using their naivety in order to further her own goals. During the challenge, Eva accidentally drops her MP3 player, which Heather steals, knowing that Eva would throw a tantrum and turn her teammates against her. The plan works, with Eva trashing the Bass's cabins and get eliminated. With Beth and Lindsay's help, Heather easily takes up leadership over the Gophers, despite being disliked by many. In addition, the two are required to follow all her orders, including doing her chores. Dodgebrawl Heather has a problem controlling Lindsay's growing attraction to Tyler, and repeatedly scolds her whenever she sees them together. When Lindsay leaves with Tyler for a date, Heather angrily throws a kayak onto Tyler to keep them apart. Capture the Flag Heather and Leshawna bicker and get into arguments a lot, mostly because of how rude and bossy Heather is being to the other members of the team, most notably Beth and Lindsay. Not Quite Famous A new rivalry between Heather and Gwen begins. After telling Lindsay to distract Gwen, Heather sneaks into the cabin and steals Gwen's diary. During the talent show, Heather would read out the contents of Gwen's diary to the entire world, including of her secret crush on Trent. Her actions disgusts everyone, including Chris and Courtney. After her team loss, Heather knows that she would be the primary target for elimination but is spared by convincing her alliance and bribing Owen with a cake, to vote off Justin instead. Gwen would then get back at Heather by dumping Harold's red ant farm in her bed during the night. The Sucky Outdoors Heather vows to eliminate Gwen the next time they lose until she is calm down by Trent. Luck Out Below! Heather acts extra mean to Beth and Lindsay, because of their losing streak, not knowing about Beth's tiki idol. She finds out about Lindsay being friends with Sadie, but instead of getting mad at her for befriending someone of another team, like she usually does, she realizes how stupid Sadie is and makes her join the alliance too, so long as Sadie sabotages her team and throws challenges. Paintball Deer Hunter As Heather continues to run her alliance like a dictator, Beth slowly comes to realize Heather's true intents and begins to rebel against her. After risking her life to steal a bag of chips for Heather, Beth finally loses her patience. She deliberately disobeys Heather's instructions and eats the chips herself. Later, Beth confronts Heather and quits the alliance, causing a massive paintball fight between them and Leshawna. Watching their fight from afar, the Killer Bass use this opportunity to shoot them, leading to the second consecutive loss for the Gophers. Heather chooses to eliminate Beth for her betrayal but she is spared. Still angry over her betrayal If You Can't Take the Heat ... Heather continues to torment Beth. As before, Heather appoints herself as team leader but her constant bossing eventually make Leshawna snap and lock her in the freezer. When her team loses again, Heather discovers about Beth's Tiki idol that she took during their previous trip to Boney Island and realizes that she is responsible for their losing streak. Because of this, Beth is eliminated much to Heather's satisfaction. With Beth leaving the alliance, Lindsay is the only ally of Heather left in the competition. Who Can You Trust? Heather fails the second part of the challenge she participates in due to Lindsay, which lands her in the infirmary. Basic Straining Heather is the among the last three members of her team left during the challenge but quits in order to escape from Owen's gas, only for Owen to fall on her moments after she landed. X-Treme Torture Heather volunteers to drive the jet ski for the Bass. Heather tries many attempts to shake Harold off, but the latter manage to grab all the flags despite losing his skis. As they slowly approach the finish line, Heather try one final attempt to make sure the Bass didn't win. She attempts to cut the rope Harold is holding onto, but a tree branch snags her top and leaves her completely topless. Despite the humiliation, Harold still fails to reach the finish line after being entranced by Heather's breasts. Brunch of Disgustingness Heather attempts to pull Bridgette, the sole female Killer Bass remaining, to join her alliance but her attempts are thwarted by Leshawna. Heather tries to act friendly towards Bridgette throughout the episode, including sharing her make-up but ultimately, Bridgette decides to side with Gwen and Leshawna. Soon, the teams are merged and Heather faced a returning foe, Eva. Fortunately for Heather, Eva has not discovered of her actions that lead to Eva's earlier elimination. Heather initially decides to vote for Leshawna but since she has immunity, she decides to vote off Eva again due to her temper. Search and Do Not Destroy Heather has trouble getting her key as it is located inside Chef's freezer, guarded by Chef Hatchet himself. Nevertheless, Heather manage to retrieve her key with Lindsay's help. Later, Heather spots Gwen and Trent sharing a kiss and consider this a start of an alliance. In order to break them up, she enlists Lindsay's help to organize a situation where Gwen would find Heather kissing Trent on the Dock of Shame after telling numerous lies to Trent about Gwen. This incident breaks Gwen's heart and Leshawna would rally the others to vote off either Heather or Trent. Since Heather had invincibility, Trent is eliminated instead. Hide and Be Sneaky Heather continues to use Lindsay to ensure her own safety, even when Lindsay is being nice to her, and thinks she's her friend. Although Lindsay is the one who discovers DJ and Owen's hiding place, Heather claims invincibility for herself and refuse to share with her. That's Off the Chain! Heather is able to trick Lindsay into building a fast bicycle for her and during the race, she instructs her to clear a path through the obstacle courses, allowing Heather to reach the finish line first with Lindsay coming in second. However, since they are the only contestants to cross the finish line, Lindsay is technically the last one to cross and is eliminated. Heather finally reveals she does not care for Lindsay, never intending to keep her promise and was using her the entire time. This revelation causes Lindsay to snap, giving Heather a hate speech including a string of expletives, along with a middle finger gesture. Hook, Line, and Screamer By ignoring Gwen's advice, she is easily captured by Chef while she is about to take a shower. Wawanakwa Gone Wild With Lindsay's elimination, and the reveal of what a jerk she is, driving Izzy away, Heather has lost all her allies and struggles in all subsequent challenges. She had the hardest animal to capture, a bear, as oppose to the others who had to capture small animals. Duncan offers to help her but she initially refuses. By the end of the challenge, not only does she fail to complete her challenge, she is shot by Izzy with a tranquilizer dart, putting her in a state of paralysis for the remainder of the episode. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon She is partnered with Owen in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, who is probably the only person left on the island who still treats her nicely but after insulting Izzy in front of him, Owen snaps at her. Despite these disadvantages, Heather managed to survive to the final four due to others being eliminated as a result of poor performance in challenges, being too popular and accidentally being voted off by the eliminated campers and a parrot. Camp Castaways Heather and Gwen continue to be at each others throat, with Duncan getting caught in between. The three of them struggle to survive on a deserted island together until Owen returns and convinces them to get along. Are We There Yeti? Heather reluctantly teams up with Gwen in order to defeat Owen and Duncan. Using deceptive tactics, such as pretending to be weak, helpless girls, Heather and Gwen win invincibility and Duncan is voted off. I Triple Dog Dare You Unfortunately for Heather, her luck runs out, as Gwen and Owen team up in order to eliminate her by forcing her to compete in every challenge they throw at her. Heather endures them all, until she is faced with a challenge given by Lindsay. At first, Heather believes that Lindsay would not be smart enough to come up with a tough challenge, only for her to realize that she is required to get her head shaved off by Chef. Heather is torn between what to decide on as Chef inches closer with the razor blade, and kicks it out of Chef's hands before making a decision. The razor blade ends up landing on top of Heather and shaves most of her hair off anyway, leaving Heather's head a disfigured mess. Since she does not actually accept the dare, Heather is then eliminated. Frustrated over her defeat, Heather leaves the island and threatens to sue the show. The Very Last Episode ... Really! Now wearing a wig to cover her bald head, Heather chose to support Owen in the finale. Heather would go through great lengths to ensure Gwen doesn't win though most of her attempts would end up backfiring, including the laxative-laced muffin that she gave to Gwen before the challenge which Owen ate. Heather's pride is lost when Leshawna takes matters into her own hands and locks Heather in the confessional after Owen uses it and she remains there even after one of the finalist has reached the finish line. As the boys prepare to throw Chef into the lake after doing the same to Chris earlier, Heather and Gwen had a friendly banter with each other which ended with Gwen teasing Heather of her foul stench. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Heather's past actions throughout the season has made everyone refuse to ally with her and she resorts to forming a team with Harold. After retrieving the briefcase, Heather betrays Harold and uses the hang-glider he built to fly to the Dock of Shame but it falls apart and sends Heather head-first into a beaver dam. In the process, the case falls out of her hands and into the water. Later, a beaten-up Heather, having finally escaped the angry beavers, encounters Harold yet again, as he pulls up alongside her by the river in a canoe. She at first doesn't want to be with him, as she is angry at her misfortune throughout the episode. But Harold is determined to help her, thus having a heart-to-heart talk with her to which Harold seems to understand. Harold forgives Heather and allows her to join him again, even offering to be her friend once they are done. However, Heather stares at the camera with a mean demeanor look on her face, showing that she is lying again. In the end, the two ended up in the lake with several other contestants and are qualified for the next season. Personality Heather was Total Drama Island's main villain. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when a tearful Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time" and it's not fun "being the one everyone hates". Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy", confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. However, even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory as shown with her relationship with Alejandro. Episode Appearances *Not So Happy Campers Part 1 *Not So Happy Campers Part 2 *The Big Sleep *Dodgebrawl *Capture the Flag *Not Quite Famous *The Sucky Outdoors *Phobia Factor *Up the Creek *Luck Out Below! *Paintball Deer Hunter *If You Can't Take the Heat ... *Who Can You Trust? *Cabin Fever *Basic Straining *X-Treme Torture *Brunch of Disgustingness *No Pain, No Game *Broken Bonds, Broken Bones *Search and Do Not Destroy *Hide and Be Sneaky *That's Off the Chain! *Hook, Line, and Screamer *Wawanakwa Gone Wild *Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon *Haute Camp-Ture (Cameo) *Camp Castaways *Are We There Yeti? *I Triple Dog Dare You *The Very Last Episode ... Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Villains Category:Mergers Category:Teenagers Category:Heather's Alliance